·: Mαηιc Gεscнlεcнт :·
by Kanna Uchiha
Summary: · La vida no sólo trata de sexo, Sakura “¿Ah, no?” No, hay cosas mejores que el sexo. “¿Cómo cuáles?” Mmm… mmm… en este momento no se me ocurre nada… ¡pero debe haberlas! “Sí, claro… o ”


_**A ellos los unían muchas cosas.**_

El parentesco… ambos eran Uchiha, habían nacido de padres gemelos.

_**La edad…**_ los dos tenían 19 años.

_**El amor…**_ un profundo e intenso amor que los había acompañado, quizá, desde el primer momento de su vida. Puesto que al ser primos, se conocían de toda la vida.

_**El gusto…**_ decían que se habían gustado apenas se miraron. Y ellos se habían mirado muy, muy jóvenes, de hecho… se habían mirado al nacer.

_**El deseo…**_ no podían ocultar, por mucho que ellos trataran, cuánto se deseaban.

_**Las manías…**_ compartían las mayorías de sus manías.

_**Y lo maniacos…**_ todos y cada uno de sus amigos y conocidos los había llamado maniacos.

Ahora sus familias ya aceptaban la relación. Ellos lucharon mucho para ello… pero ahora lo hacían. Y también ellos les decían "maniacos".

Y era la verdad… ellos eran unos maniacos.

Unos _maniacos sexuales_. ¡Pero sólo el uno con el otro!

No podían quitarse las manos de encima el uno al otro.

Maniacos… es lo que todos decían… bah. Ellos no eran maniacos… sólo eran una pareja que se quería, se amaba y, por tal, se deseaba.

El hecho de que hubiesen comenzado a explorarse a temprana edad, no significaba nada. Así cómo tampoco el no poder pasar doce horas sin desnudar al otro. Y mucho menos tenía nada que ver eso de que cada pariente, amigo o conocido, los hubiese visto, o al menos, escuchado gemir a alguno por lo que se hacían…

Eran ellos los entrometidos.

¿Quién los mandaba a ponerse cerca de ellos?

Cómo en ese momento… que la mayoría de los Uchiha miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

Sasuke y Sakura ya tenían algunas horas metidos ahí y… no parecía que fuesen a salir pronto.

¿Qué estarían haciendo?

Bueno… eso es lo que se hubiese preguntado cualquier gente que no los conociera. Y ellos sí los conocían…

Por eso miraban hacia la puerta de Sasuke con… ¿Repulsión?

Sí, claro. Esa no era la palabra.

-

-

-

**x.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.x**

-

-

-

**Nombre: **Manic Geschlecht.

_La vida no sólo trata de sexo, Sakura "¿Ah, no?" No, hay cosas mejores que el sexo. "¿Cómo cuáles?" Mmm… mmm… en este momento no se me ocurre nada… ¡pero debe haberlas! "Sí, claro… ¬o¬"_

Autor_a_:** Kanna Uchiha.**

**¿De qué va? **_Manic Geschlecht_(Maniacos Sexuales)… es una comedia (o intento de ella) muy, _MUY_, **muy** explícita xD

**Declaración: **No, Naruto no es mío. Pero esta historia sí, al igual que el occ de los personajes.

**Advertencia: **Bah… si no quisieras leer esto… ni habrías entrado xD

**Nota de Kanna:** ¡¡OMG!! (xD) Imagínense a dos maniacos sexuales en su vida diaria. Escuela, casa, familia… ¿boda?… todo es parte de la vida… pero la vida no sólo trata de sexo… ¡Qué no toda!

-

-

-

**x.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.x**

-

-

-

Sin separar sus dientes… Uchiha Sasuke inhaló lentamente… cualquiera cerca de él, había escuchado aquello cómo un susurro de serpiente. Cualquiera, que no mirara lo que estaba haciendo… o lo que le estaban haciendo… mejor dicho.

Con sus dientes… una chica le acariciaba la glande, hacía cómo que lo metía a su boca pero sólo lo rozaba con los dientes y volvía a sacarlo… cosquilleándolo. Haciéndole las más deliciosas cosquillas que en su vida sentiría.

Sakura dejó eso y comenzó a lamer la unión de su cabecita con el tallo… justo en el frenillo. El delirio de Sasuke.

Sasuke exhaló de prisa e inhaló de la misma manera un par de veces… estaba sentado y recargado sobre la cabecera, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca entre abierta. Quería llevar sus manos hasta aquella chica y al menos tocarla, pero temía interrumpir aquella delicia que le hacía. Prefería sujetarse con fuerza de las sábanas con su mano izquierda y con la otra, acariciar o mejor dicho… resbalar sus dedos por el colchón.

Volvió a inhalar de esa manera, sin separar sus dientes… cuando ella lo introdujo a su boca. Eso era tan… tan… podía sentir lo cálido de su boca en volviéndolo a cada instante, y lo delicioso de su lengua jugueteando con él… se chupó los labios y abrió sus ojos un momento para mirarla… era demasiado.

¡Oh no lo era! Lo decidió cuando ella comenzó a succionarlo con delicadeza al sacarlo… a succionarlo cuantas veces lo sacaba y luego detenerse para chupar su cabecita lentamente.

Lo metió una vez más a su boca y lo succionó un poco, volvió a sacarlo y… comenzó aquel jugueteo con sus dientes en la punta de su glande. Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior y… Sakura sintió entre el espacio que había en el interior de sus labios y sus dientes, que un líquido cálido y espeso la inundaba…

Sasuke había lanzado su primer disparo de semen. Lo metió en su boca y sintió cómo Sasuke echaba su cadera hacia delante, buscando meterlo más, mientras volvía a disparar… disparar sin detenerse. Y mientras ella lo metía y sacaba lentamente, Sasuke inundaba su boca por completo.

La inundaba de semen… de su semen… el semen de Sasuke.

Sasuke apoyó al fin una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica, acariciándola, y ella lo dejó lentamente… cuidando de no derramar su semen sobre él.

Lo miró a los ojos sin conflicto alguno… Sasuke la miraba completamente extasiado.

Ella tenía en la parte inferior e izquierda de su boca manchada de semen… del primer disparo que hizo Sasuke. Él le clavó la vista en los labios y ella abrió su boca lentamente, volteando un poco hacia arriba para… no derramar aquello que le estaba mostrando al chico.

Sasuke sonrió… ella levantó un poco su lengua y lo dejó ver cómo jugueteaba con su esperma entre sus labios. Luego lo tragó ante él… cómo si estuviese degustando un dulce, del cual, no pensaba compartirle… Sasuke sonrió por la sensualidad de la muchacha.

- ¿Te gustó? – Le preguntó sonriendo ella.

Por respuesta, Sasuke la tomó por la nuca con una mano y la acercó hasta sus labios. La besó con cautela, cómo si fuese ella a morderlo… pero quién la mordió… fue él. Mordió sus labios con suavidad y la hizo recostarse en el colchón.

Era su turno…

Le besó el cuello y lamía sus senos… con una lentitud que mataba. Lamió su ombligo y sin esperar más… abrió deliberada y cínicamente los labios genitales de la muchacha y lamió su clítoris, pequeño y endurecido por la excitación.

Lo meneó con su lengua suavemente y luego lo chupó, lo succionó con delicadeza y volvió a lamerlo… Sakura levantaba sus caderas por inercia. Y en una de esas que ella las levantó, Sasuke le sujetó éstas con ambas manos y no permitió que volviera a bajarlas, lamió su clítoris hasta que el cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció por el orgasmo.

No la dejó… bajó un poco más y lamió la humedad que había en su vagina… la humedad que él había sacado por aquel orgasmo. Introdujo su lengua y volvió a lamer su clítoris después… la piel de la chica se erizó cuando un espasmo, suave y corto, la recorrió cuando Sasuke paseó su lengua por ahí.

Subió a sus labios y los besó lentamente… jugueteando uno con la lengua del otro suavemente. Cómo si fuese una danza erótica, una competencia por saber cuál era el más sensual.

Sasuke se arrodilló, aún entre las piernas abiertas de ella y la obligó a girarse… quedó de espaldas a él y le besó los hombros… la espalda y la hizo inclinarse. Quedó apoyada en sus rodillas y palmas. Como una gatita…

Deslizó sus manos desde la espalda de la chica hasta sus redondos y bien formados glúteos. Lamió entre ellos y Sakura se estremeció de nuevo. Lamió con cuidado su vagina y subió un poco… comenzó a lamer con lentitud otra entrada en su cuerpo… entre sus glúteos.

Metió su lengua con suavidad y ella suspiró despacio. Se retiró y chupó dos de sus dedos, los introdujo despacio en su vagina y… volvió a meter la lengua en esa pequeña y sugestiva entrada trasera.

Se retiró de ella cuando sintió que ella estaba por terminar de nuevo… eso no podía permitirlo, él quería sentir esas contracciones envolviendo su pene.

Se irguió y acarició su pene antes de penetrarla. La penetró con cuidado, mirando cómo su pene desaparecía entre los labios vaginales de la chica. La luz del sol de medio día era perfecta para deleitarse la vista.

Sin despegar su vista de ella… salió ligeramente. Mirando cómo sus labios lo seguían al salir, cómo si acariciaran su pene. Volvió a entrar y sus labios se movieron con suavidad hacia dentro.

Se deleitó con eso… mirando la excitante escena. Su pene entrando y saliendo con lentitud de ese perfecto cuerpo. De esa piel bronceada que recibía la suya, completamente pálida, gustosa. Su redondo trasero enmarcando todo… sus labios carnosos acariciando su pene… su pequeño y rosado ano a unos milímetros de distancia… completamente expuesto, delicado y vulnerable… llamándolo.

Cerró sus ojos cuando Sakura comenzó a contraer su cuerpo… cerró sus ojos, sin dejar de moverse, mientras sentía cómo esas contracciones en la vagina de la chica, presionaban su pene y lo hacían delirar.

Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a hacerlo de prisa. A Sakura se le doblaron los brazos con el orgasmo y quedó aún más expuesta para Sasuke…

Comenzó a hacerlo con lentitud de nuevo y miró una vez más… miraba cómo entraba y salía su miembro, húmedo por el contacto con ella.

Lo sacó por completo y volvió a meterlo. Disfrutando la frialdad que sentía al sacarlo y el increíble calor dentro del vientre de Sakura. Lo sacó y… estaba vez ya no lo metió. Lo sujetó con una de sus manos, sin soltar la cadera de la chica con la otra y… colocó la punta de su glande justo en el ano de la muchacha.

La sintió relajarse… la miró y también sintió sobre su cabecita cómo ella relajaba su cuerpo para facilitarle la entrada.

Relajaba su cuerpo… su piel… dándole la bienvenida.

Entró lentamente… mirando cómo la rosada piel de su interior, envolvía la blanca y pálida suya… cómo envolvía la piel blanca de su miembro.

Una vez completamente dentro… Sakura contrajo su cuerpo con toda intención. Deleitándolo. Sasuke se dobló por la sensación y su frente quedó apoyada sobre la espalda de Sakura.

Se irguió de nuevo y comenzó a enterrarse. Lento… suave… delicado. Mirando cómo se hundía y volvía salir.

- ¿Te gusta? – Se escuchó preguntar esta vez él.

El gemido que dejó escapar Sakura… acompañado de sus manos aferrándose a las sábanas… fue mejor que una respuesta.

Tras unos segundos, cerró sus ojos y, sin pretenderlo, comenzó a moverse rápido nuevamente. Escuchó un gemido dulce y abrió sus ojos… miró a Sakura meter una de sus manos entre sus piernas y Sasuke bajó una suya… sustituyó los dedos de la chica por los suyos.

Acarició su clítoris mientras se enterraba con fuerza. Sakura gimió y volvió a contraer su cuerpo… Sasuke la siguió… gimiendo y… el orgasmo volvió a doblar su cuerpo. Con la frente apoyada sobre la espalda de la chica, continuó moviéndose hasta terminar por completo, de ese intenso e interminable orgasmo.

Terminó temblando tanto o más que ella. Recostados en al cama… Sakura bocabajo y Sasuke sobre ella… dentro de ella.

- ¿Empezamos otra vez? – Preguntó ella.

Él sonrió…

-

-

-

**x.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.x**

-

-

-

**¿Les gustó?**

No sé por qué siento que sí xD

**Próximo capítulo:** El anuncio.

-

**· Kanna Uchiha…x**


End file.
